


I Promise

by heeroluva



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Past Torture, Pre-Fix-It, Suicide, ToT: Monster Mash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8426254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: Despite the odds, Orochimaru makes a promise to fix things, for himself and for Kakashi.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mornelithe_falconsbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mornelithe_falconsbane/gifts).



Orochimaru knew something was wrong the instant he set foot onto the Hatake compound land. No lights shone through the windows of the main house, and the night was eerily quiet. Heart pounding, he entered the building quietly, moving from room to room until he stumbled across a nightmare.

Barely illuminated by the moonlight entering through the small window, Sakumo’s body laid on its side, blade stuck deep in his belly, blood pooling around him. And beside him knelt Kakashi, face wet with tears, but unmoving, clearly in shock.

Ignoring the pain it caused his crippled fingers, Orochimaru pulled Kakashi from the pool of blood, tucked his tight against his chest. Instantly Kakashi’s fingers twisted tightly in Orochimaru’s robes as he buried his face in the length of Orochimaru’s hair.

Orochimaru barely remembered calling the ANBU and the police, barely remembered the medics that tried to pull Kakashi from his arms when they noticed the blood on him. Crippled and collared, he might have been, but his acid tongue still caused lesser men to cower, and finally after Sakumo’s body was taken away, they were left alone.

They could not stay here, not with Sakumo’s blood staining the tatami mats. Orochimaru barely used his apartment anymore these days, and it held little more than a futon, but it would have to do. Crossing the city, Orochimaru could feel the weight of ANBU eyes on him but didn’t look for them.

It was only when Orochimaru was cleaning the blood from Kakashi in his small bathroom that the boy began to cry again, loud sobs that shook his small frame. Wrapping him in a towel, Orochimaru pulled Kakashi close.

“I’ll fix this,” Orochimaru suddenly said, hand clutching at the vial of blood that hung from his neck.

With a hiccup and a sniff, Kakashi’s sobbing cut off, and he raised watery grey eyes to Orochimaru’s own gold eyes. “Promise?”

It was a cruel thing for Orochimaru to promise when he couldn’t guarantee it, when there were a million obstacles in his way. But Orochimaru would not let Sakumo do this to them, leave them like this. Orochimaru was not the one Kakashi needed, and Orochimaru had so little these days that he could not help but selfishly hold onto that which was his.

Orochimaru might not have the abilities and resources that he once had, but somehow he’d find a way.

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt: He steals their blood and keeps it in a vial, ready to clone them if they dare to die


End file.
